


(Not Very) Secretive

by Dork3kore



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Takaaki comforting Kiyotaka, Takaaki's not a jerk in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: When Kiyotaka comes home crying and rushes to his room, Takaaki knows something is wrong. He just has to figure out what.





	(Not Very) Secretive

Kiyotaka sat in his room, clutching his pillow at tight as he could. Part of it was soaked from his tears, the other part practically ready to rip at the seams with how hard he was clutching it, tears still pouring down his cheeks as he let out choked sobs.

 

His father, Takaaki, immediately noticed something odd when he had returned home. He didn't greet him with his usual smile and hug, he just went straight to his room and mumbled something about schoolwork. He sat back in his chair, hearing the obvious and very loud sobbing from Kiyotaka's room mixed with the occasional anguished scream of sorts.

 

It had immediately become obvious that whatever put Kiyotaka in such an awful mood wasn't schoolwork like Kiyotaka had said or at the very least implied. He carefully knocked on the door, it was soft, but Kiyotaka's sobbing quickly stopped and reduced mostly to sniffles and hics as he brokenly announced he was busy.

 

Takaaki sighed, knocking once more, this time he heard footsteps coming to the door, stopping right at it. There were a few moments of pure silence, Kiyotaka's sniffles cutting through before the door swung opened, Kiyotaka hugging his father tightly as he continued crying.

 

His father was nearly knocked over, quickly wrapping his arms around his crying son. He stroked circles into Kiyotaka's back and rocked him as he practically screamed into his father's chest.

 

"Would you like to talk about it or would you prefer just crying?" His father asked.

 

Kiyotaka just nodded and sniffled, continuing to cry. After some time of him crying, he let go of his father and rubbed his eyes.

 

"I-I'm sorry father I-" He was cut off as his father hugged him.

 

"Kiyotaka, you have no right apologizing to me for being human."

 

Kiyotaka nodded, sniffling once more as he hugged his dad again.

 

"Thank you."

 

It was simple enough, but at the same time, it had more than just a simple meaning behind it. It was as if Kiyotaka were thanking his father for everything he'd ever done in one instance.

 

Takaaki nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

 

"I-I'd like to talk to you about it, if I may.." Kiyotaka gulped.

 

Takaaki nodded once more.

 

"M-My kyoudai, Mondo... I fear I have fallen in love with him, and if I tell him, this may ruin our friendship and he will hate me if he finds out... But I can't go any longer without telling him! I fear that if I wait any longer my feelings will simply grow and he may end up with someone else..." He explained.

 

"You should just ask him. Maybe write him a letter or two?" Takaaki reasoned.

 

"I-I suppose that would be a good place to start, but what if he still rejects me?"

 

"Kiyotaka, if he doesn't like you back you can still just be his friend." Takaaki reasoned once more. He could tell part of Kiyotaka was lying, he wasn't one to get worked up over this sort of thing.

 

"I-I fear that if I am rejected he may tell everyone..." Kiyotaka sighed.

 

"You've been through a lot, but even if he does tell anyone I know you're strong enough to overcome it. You've overcome a lot worse. And if he's really your friend I doubt he'll do something like that." Takaaki smiled, wiping a few of Kiyotaka's tears away.

 

"Thank you, father." Kiyotaka smiled and hugged Takaaki, to which Takaaki hugged him back.

 

Immediately after Kiyotaka broke the hug he almost ran into his room, leaving the door wide open as he sat at his desk, beginning to write notes for Mondo, trying to figure out the perfect thing to say.

 

Takaaki smiled as he watched his son, closing the door slowly, stopping before it fully closed.

 

"Kiyotaka I..." Kiyotaka looked up at his father. "I love you, son."

 

"I love you as well, father." Takaaki smiled even more as he shut the door. "I wish you were here to see how much he's grown.."

 

He mumbled as he took out his wallet, staring at a picture of him, his wife and a very young Kiyotaka.

**Author's Note:**

> 693 words 3,839 characters, fairly short but, ya know had to write somethin' nice


End file.
